


Siren

by natalear



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Thai Language, aidean
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalear/pseuds/natalear





	Siren

สายของวันในฤดูหนาวค่อนไปฤดูใบไม้ผลิ และเป็นอีกวันที่ดีนหมายมั่นว่าจะต้องไปทำภารกิจประจำเดือนที่แม้แต่ไอเดนก็ไม่เคยจะรู้ แต่รู้ว่าต้องไปข้างนอกเต็มวันกว่าจะกลับบ้านก็ค่ำมืดไปแล้ว จะเอ่ยปากถามว่าไปไหนแต่ละทีดีนพูดเรื่องอื่นกลบจนไอเดนลืมไปแล้วว่าจะถามคนที่เขารักว่าไปไหนมา ทำไมไม่เคยชวนไปด้วย หรือจะปิดบังอะไรเอาไว้ แน่นอนเขามีความกังวลลึกๆว่าจะมีอะไรมาเปลี่ยนระหว่างพวกเขา  
เสียงโทรทัศน์ดังมากเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ไอเดนตื่นจากภวังค์แม้แต่น้อย แต่เพียงสัมผัสเบาบางจากรอยจูบที่ไหล่กลับทำให้เขาหลุดออกมาได้  
“ไอเดน ชั้นมีเรื่องจะบอกนายอย่างนึง” ไอเดนทำหน้ายุ่งใส่ดีน “นายเชื่อเรื่องเล่าปรัมปราเก่าๆบ้างมั้ยล่ะ”  
“ไม่รู้สิ นายเชื่อรึ”  
“ไม่เชิง” ร่างเล็กยืนยักไหล่ค้างไว้ซักพัก เหมือนจะเป็นนัยยะอะไรซักอย่าง  
“แล้วนายจะถามทำไม หรือว่านายจะเล่าเรื่องอะไรให้ฟัง นายไปอ่านอะไรมา ทำไมมีแรงดลใจมาพูดอะไร”  
“ใจเย็นๆ แค่จะชวนไปพายเรือเล่น ถามอะไรเยอะแยะวะ”  
“เกริ่นเรื่องมาแบบนั้นถ้านายไม่ตั้งใจให้อยากรู้ กลับมาดริฟท์ว่าจะไปพายเรือ มันยังไงอยู่นะ”  
“จะไปรึเปล่า เดี๋ยวเล่าให้ฟังกลางทางก็ได้”  
“ไป! หาเรื่องชวนนี่หว่า” ไอเดนยิ้มกว้างดังที่เคย ทำเอาดีนต้องยิ้มตามด้วย  
“ช่วยเตรียมของกันหน่อยสิ.......ได้มั้ย....นะ” น้ำเสียงออดอ้อนทำเอาหยองต้องรีบไปเตรียมของให้ในทันที  
.  
.  
รถคันเดิมพาพวกเขาออกนอกเมืองมาไม่นานเท่าไหร่ คำสัญญาที่ให้ไว้ว่าจะเล่าเรื่องปรัมปราคร่ำครึให้ฟังถูกทวงถามจากไอเดน ร่างเล็กพยายามที่จะลืมๆไปบ้างเพราะมันเกี่ยวกับภารกิจทุกเดือนของเขาที่พยายามจะบอกไอเดนทุกครั้ง แต่ความกลัวมันเข้ามาหาทุกทีที่เอ่ยปากจะบอก  
“เรื่องนั้นมันไม่มีอะไรมากหรอกแค่นางเงือกกับไซเรน ใครก็ตามที่ได้ยินไซเรนร้องเพลงเชื้อเชิญให้เข้าใกล้มักจะมีอันตรายทุกทีไป นางเงือกก็เหมือนกันอะนะ”  
“แค่เรื่องนี้เนี่ยนะ สมัยนี้ไม่มีใครจะเชื่อกันแล้วล่ะมั้ง อย่างมากเป็นได้แค่เรื่องเล่ากล่อมเด็กนอน” ไอเดนส่ายหัวมองออกไปนอกรถ “ตอนเด็กๆยังเชื่อเรื่องนางฟ้าฟันน้ำนมอยู่เลย”  
ดีนหัวเราะให้กับความไร้เดียงสาในวัยเยาว์ของคนรักเขา อีกใจอยากให้ถึงทะเลสาบเร็วๆเพราะเขาคิดถึงมันจะตายอยู่แล้ว  
.  
.  
“ขอซักงีบนะ” ไอเดนเอาหมวกปีกกว้างปิดหน้าพลางนอนลงบนเบาะหนัง แสงแดดจ้าในฤดูนี้ทำให้รู้สึกสบายตัวอย่างบอกไม่ถูก “ปลุกด้วยยย”  
เจ้าของตาสีฟ้าใสพยักหน้าเชิงตอบ ส่งจูบเล็กๆให้ก่อนไอเดนผล็อยหลับ เขาสูดอากาศเอากลิ่นน้ำที่คุ้นเคยเข้าปอดช้าๆก่อนที่จะถอดเสื้อผ้าออกทั้งหมด แล้วกระโจนลงใต้บาดาลเหมือนโจรสลัดเจอขุมทรัพย์หีบใหญ่ แหวกว่ายในน้ำพอให้ร่างกายได้ปรับตัวซักพัก ทีนี้......ดีนหายตัวลงสู่ความมืดมิดของทะเลสาบอันกว้างใหญ่ สงบ และทุกสิ่งอยู่ในการควบคุมของเขา  
.  
.  
เสียงที่กำลังร้องเพลงอันคุ้นเคยกังวานไปทั่วคุ้งน้ำ แต่เพลงที่จับความหมายไม่รู้เรื่อง ทำเอาไอเดนตื่นแล้วพยายามหาร่างของดีนรอบเรือ แต่พอไม่เจอเลยไปนั่งหาขนมกินเล่นอ่านหนังสือได้ซักพักใหญ่ อาการกระสับกระส่ายเกิดขึ้น ในใจเขาสับสนปนกลัวว่าจะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นกับดีน เขาเดินไปที่ท้ายเรือและตะโกนเรียก  
“ดีนนน!!!!!! นายดำน้ำลงไปนานแล้วนะ ไม่ขึ้นมาหายใจข้างบนบ้างเลย!!!!!!”  
เขาไม่ได้คำตอบจากใครเลย มาตอนนี้ไอเดนเริ่มทำอะไรไม่ถูก กระวนกระวาย ความกลัวเสียดแทงเข้ามาในหัวใจทุกอณู เขาตะโกนเรียกชื่ออีกครั้งจนคอแทบแตก ด้วยความสิ้นหวังที่จะหาบนเรือ ไอเดนรีบกระโจนลงในน้ำหวังว่าจะได้เจอดีนที่อาจจะเป็นตะคริวในสภาพน้ำเย็นจัดแบบนี้ แต่กลับกลายเป็นตัวเขาเองที่เริ่มจะทนสภาพไม่ได้ กล้ามเนื้อที่น่องเริ่มเจ็บและชา ความอ่อนล้าแทนที่พละกำลังทั้งหมดที่มี และสติจางลงเรื่อยๆ  
.  
.  
เปลือกตาขยับขึ้นช้าๆ แสงสีส้มจ้าของอาทิตย์อัสดงแผดส่องเข้าตาไอเดน แต่เงาของดีนบังตาไว้ส่วนหนึ่ง ความรู้สึกโล่งอกปราดเข้าหาผู้ชายตาสีฟ้าจาง  
“เฮ้........นายไม่เป็นไรนะ”  
“นายไปไหนมา” ไอเดนเบิกตากว้างน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ “ชั้นนึกว่านายจะเป็นอะไรไป นายหายไปในน้ำตั้งเกือบครึ่งชั่วโมงแล้วแถมน้ำนั่นเย็นจัดจนชั้นเป็นตะคริวได้ภายในนาทีเดียว หรือว่านายแอบว่ายไปที่อื่นแล้วว่ายกลับมาที่นี่!!!”  
“ใจเย็นไอเดน ชั้นได้ยินนายเรียกอยู่ถึงได้กลับมาที่เรือนี่ แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะทำให้นายสติแตกคลั่งได้ขนาดนี้ ไม่คิดว่านายจะโดดลงน้ำ ชั้นขอโทษที่ทำให้เป็นห่วง แต่ตอนนี้นายไม่เป็นอะไรแล้วนะ ไม่มีอะไรแล้ว”  
ดีนจูบหน้าผากหยองปลอบขวัญ กอดให้แน่นกว่าเดิมเพื่อกระจายความอุ่นให้กันและกัน  
“กลับบ้านกันดีกว่านะ”  
ร่างเล็กสตาร์ทเครื่องกลับฝั่ง แล้วปล่อยให้แสงดาวสะท้อนผิวน้ำราวกระจก


End file.
